


[Podfic] Countdown

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sherlock, Crack(ish), Don't copy work to another site, Fluff, Gen, John is chill, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Sherlock gets an eyefull, Sherlock likes to barge in places, Sherlock sucks at boundaries, takes place in a bathroom, tumblr inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Tumblr user martinfreeman posted:sherlock accidentally walking in on john naked in the bathroom and rather than being aloof as he normally is sherlock gets all flustered and stutters an awkward apology before bumping into the doorframe on his way out leaving john to stand there blankly for a while before smirking to himself...and then fic happened.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055381) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Show patternofdefiance some birthday love by pounding on the kudos button on one of her fics!

Length: 8:54

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/huz1q4sjzpgfeng/Countdown_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/countdown-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/post music - [Turn Me On by Miniature Dinosaurs (In:Demand Scotland)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e22q8Tirw6c)


End file.
